Once Again
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Sekali lagi, hubungan mereka bertambah rumit. Dan sekali lagi, mereka terpaksa terjerat ke dalamnya. / Leon & Ada / one-shot


**Once Again**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil (c) CAPCOM**

**Warning: OOC, miss-type, dll.**

**Don't like don't read... and I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.**

**I loved this couple btw. Lol.**

**Enjoy reading, everyone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leon merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menikmati liburnya sementara. Di sela-sela tugas yang menumpuk, akhirnya tepat pada beberapa hari selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan ketenangan. Wajahnya yang bisa dibilang dapat memikat setiap gadis itu tampak kusut, kemudian ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya setelah merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Kamarnya berantakan, penuh dengan kertas-kertas, dokumen, buku-buku favoritnya dan beberapa sudut kamarnya belum disapu.

Agen pemerintah itu menghela nafas berat, menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kamarnya sendiri.

.

Satu jam kemudian—untungnya—dengan sukses Leon berhasil menyulap kamarnya menjadi sangat rapi dan bersih. Lantai mengkilat, kertas-kertas dan dokumen rapi, buku-bukunya pun berjejer sesuai urutan. Setidaknya ia tak buruk untuk urusan rumah.

Leon tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu menghibur dirinya dengan musik dari laptop miliknya, dan membuat secangkir kopi. Sambil menyeruput kopi, mata birunya melirik memo di buku catatan kecilnya.

**Dinner at Single Moon Restaurant tonight at 20.00 PM.**

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan gaun merah menyala duduk di salah satu kursi untuk dua orang, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu orang yang akan duduk di depannya. Sesekali ia meminum teh panas yang disajikan di cangkir-cangkir antik berhias bunga mawar, lalu mata hazel perempuan itu mengarah ke kanan, ke arah jendela restoran.

Beberapa orang yang melewati perempuan itu akan berbisik-bisik, atau hanya mendecak kagum dan terus memperhatikannya diam-diam. Bagaimana tidak, wanita itu sungguh cantik dan menawan, dengan mata sipit namun tajam dan memikat, bibir yang dipoles merah pekat sempurna, ditambah ekspresi teduhnya yang menyejukkan. Ia memandang dengan sayu kaca jendela yang berembun malam itu.

.

.

Leon melangkah masuk ke restoran Single Moon, yang disambut pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Sendiri, tuan?"tanyanya ramah.

Leon tersenyum, "aku ada janji dengan seseorang,"

"Wanita dengan gaun merah?"

"Tepat."

.

.

Mereka saling menatap, memperhatikan mata satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka datar, tapi lewat tatapan itu mereka saling mendalami situasi.

"Jadi, Leon..." wanita cantik itu membuka pembicaraan, "aku tersanjung kau mengajakku untuk makan malam... tapi sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar kau ingin bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya dengan penuh senyum manis.

Leon terdiam, matanya hanya terus menatap lekat, tak berpaling sedikitpun dari wanita di depannya. Seakan-akan wanita itu menebarkan pesonanya dan memikat dengan luar biasanya. Mata biru Leon menyusuri wajah wanita itu—wajahnya begitu cantik, mempesona—bahkan Leon tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

"Kenapa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada rendah—yang pastinya, suara itu suara yang menggoda, "kau menatapku dengan wajah mesum,"

Leon mengedipkan matanya sejenak, berpaling ke arah kaca sambil menghela nafas, "menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya dengan tenang meski jantungnya berdegup keras.

Wanita tersebut tertawa kecil, "kuharap kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu," ledeknya.

"Hmmm," Leon membuang muka, jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja di depannya, "kau—"

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu anda tuan, nyonya... tapi malam ini akan ada pesta dansa di aula restauran Single Moon ini, jika anda berkenan untuk ikut, silahkan menulis nama anda di daftar ini." Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja dan menyodorkan sebuah daftar dengan senyum.

Leon menulis namanya, kemudian melirik wanita di depannya, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurasa tak buruk jika sekali-kali kita berdansa bersama," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Leon menggoreskan pena di daftar, menulis nama wanita itu.

_Ada Wong_

.

.

.

Alun-alun restauran yang megah itu dipenuhi lampu gantung yang dihiasi mutiara-mutiara dan permata kecil, bersinar bergantian menambah kesan mewah malam itu. Para pasangan berbincang-bincang sambil mendengarkan musik santai yang mengalun pelan dari sebuah piano antik yang dimainkan pianis berjas buntut hitam. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan menekan tuts-tuts piano dan seakan-akan walaupun ia menekannya secara acak, bunyinya tetap indah dan senada.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak berdansa," ujar Leon sambil menghela nafas.

"Karena tak ada yang tertarik padamu, heh?" ledek Ada, sedikit menyenggol pinggang Leon.

"Yang benar saja...," Leon meringis kecil, menatap Ada dengan tatapan (sok) angkuh.

Ada membalas tatapan itu dengan mata tajam, namun dengan senyum liciknya seperti biasa, "menurutku kau harus membuatku tertarik padamu malam ini,"

Leon melebarkan senyumnya, "aku bertaruh kau akan luluh,"pemuda itu membuka tangannya, bersiap menyambut tangan wanita di depannya.

"Kita akan lihat," Ada menyahut dengan nada meremehkan sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tangan Leon, yang langsung dituntunnya ke tengah-tengah aula untuk bersiap berdansa.

.

Musik _slow_ yang indah terdengar, dan beberapa pasangan yang telah mengambil posisi berdansa dengan tenang.

Leon menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang Ada, sementara Ada menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Leon. Sementara tangan mereka yang lain saling menggenggam tiap-tiap jari dengan erat. Mengikuti nada, mereka menggerakkan tubuh ke kanan, ke kiri, berputar balik, kemudian sesekali Ada berputar pelan. Gaun merahnya melambai-lambai, menambah kesan manis tarian pelan mereka.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka menari dengan hati malam ini, musik mengalihkan pikiran mereka. Seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya, layaknya awan malam dan angin berhembus yang menyejukkan—malam itu—dan tarian mereka—begitu sempurna.

Leon mempersempit jaraknya dengan Ada, semakin sempit, sehingga Leon dapat mencium harum rambut hitam wanita itu. Sesekali, mata mereka saling bertatapan, saling beradu dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Leon tak berkedip menatap wanita bagaikan boneka porselen ini—tangan, wajah, dan matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang mempesona.

Musik makin pelan dan akan berhenti, dan saat itu jugalah Leon mendekatkan wajahnya dan akan mendaratkan ciuman—

Ciuman singkat itu mendarat di dahi, dan senyum Ada terlihat.

"Kukira kau akan menciumku sungguhan—seperti sebelumnya,"

Wajah Leon memerah. Ia memang bukan tipe pemuda yang romantis, kan.

"Berdansa denganmu malam ini... aku bahkan bisa melihat bulan purnama yang indah. Kau sukses kali ini, Tuan Kennedy." Ujar Ada sambil menghentikan kakinya yang sejak tadi bergerak pelan, "sampai jumpa lain kali," dengan sekali langkah dan menegapkan tubuh, bibirnya mengecup pelan pipi pemuda di depannya—kemudian wanita bergaun merah itu dengan cepat menghilang dari balik beberapa bayangan orang-orang berdansa—meninggalkan senyuman di wajah Leon. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun belum sempat menawarkan kalau-kalau ia butuh tumpangan.

Yah, setidaknya, walaupun jarak mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat seperti pasangan lainnya, dan meski hubungan mereka begitu sulit—mereka akan terus saling memperhatikan walau diam-diam, walau hanya sekilas, walau hanya sesingkat kedipan mata—tak ada yang lebih istimewa dibandingkan perasaan yang mengalir dari dalam hati masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, hubungan mereka bertambah rumit.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka terpaksa terjerat ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

The End

**Uwaaa... sudah lama nggak nulis fanfic... Neko menghilang di antara tumpukan perasaan bimbang . .. #loh?**

**Neko suka banget pasangan ini... (^w^) mereka unyu~ #plak**

** Dan buat para authors yang akan membuat ff dengan pasangan ini, Neko akan dukung sepenuh hati...! Karena Neko menunggu ff Leon & Ada berbahasa Indonesia sejak lama...**

** Neko minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan ada beberapa bagian yang tidak pas.**

** Minta review, ya?**

** Terimakasih banyak! ^^**


End file.
